


That One Guy Nobody Likes

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: cursing, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: More of my sides





	That One Guy Nobody Likes

Logic was locked in a hug with Depression and Anxiety. Host has an emotional episode earlier and they were all still recovering, so Depression thought that was the perfect time to sneak back into the mindscape.

Logic had shut down, her forehead on her computer's keyboard, and her glasses on the floor. Sleep was trying so hard not to doze off, and Creativity was stuck inside her room. Everything black and white, static noise filled the air.

Once the color had been drained from Logic's eyes, Depression went on to the other sides and functions, leaving Anxiety behind. 

Morality? Convinced that there was no point in getting out of bed.

Deceit? Convinced the Host that chocking themselves would make everything numb and hurt less.

The Emotions? Gone.

There was only Depression, Fear, and Anxiety left. And nobody could do a thing.


End file.
